


Make You Bad

by kuzumakisai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Assassin Keith (Voltron), Dark, Demon Lance (Voltron), M/M, Smut, but like...more messy, plot twist: he's not an incubus, this is wack enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzumakisai/pseuds/kuzumakisai
Summary: I've seen a ton of Incubus Lance stories, so I thought why not make him a demon of Wrath instead?





	Make You Bad

 

  
Keith hears him in the downpour. It's diabolical, the voice the whispers to him to do these things. Though it's Keith's job, though he is getting money from these sins, there is no reason he should be going to such extremes.

But when you hear the voice of the boy you once loved, you want to do anything he says. And when you've begun to see him too, there can be no stopping you.

 _"Rip him apart."_ The boy whispers against Keith's ear, the voice so solid he can practically feel the breath brushing against his skin. _"He'll just hurt the children again. He'll find pleasure while he does it. Don't you want him to suffer? To pay for what he's done?"_

"Yes." Keith answers, staring down at the man tied up on the floor.

Keith's warehouse is empty and once again it is pouring outside, the thunderstorm always so perfect to mask screams. He finds that he works best this way, when the lightning strikes at his back.

 _"Then do it, baby."_ Lance slides a hand around Keith's hips, fully materializing to saunter to the man on the floor. He kneels and holds the man's face between his hands, almost gently; like he's trying not to hurt him.

But Keith knows the boy wants nothing more than to smell his blood in the air. It's been the same since the first night he came to Keith, whispering for Keith to take an extra step. And though it had taken Keith a moment to realize why he found the voice so familiar, he also found himself moving toward the target quicker than normal. It's as though a floodgate had been opened, all of his bloodlust and anger at the injustice in the world leaving fire in the wake of his footsteps.

Lance used to talk Keith through it. Now he simply waits; expectant.

"Please!" The man shouts through his gag, voice muffled, "Please, please-"

"Is that what your children said?" Keith asks, already holding his favorite tool of choice. The blade is long and thick, one edge jagged to catch on the flesh while the other side is perfect for slicing. "When you tortured them, drowned them and left their bodies for their mother to find? Did they beg?"

Of course, the man can't say much. Keith already knows the details thanks to Pidge, who is always masterful when gathering information about the wicked. Keith squats, ignoring the way Lance stares at him, blue eyes reflecting red like an animal in headlights. The sight is as unnatural as the twisting horns on his head, the thin tail whipping behind him, the pointed tips of his ears. Still, Keith finds himself surging with energy beneath his gaze.

"Did they scream?" Keith asks, though he knows they did. "Did you laugh?"

The man shakes his head fast but there are no tears in his eyes; there is nothing but panic and fear because he knows, without a doubt, that he isn't going to survive this. Keith is just playing with him now, content to let Lance feed. Keith dangles the knife over the man's stomach, nicking at the fabric, popping a button. The man's eyes trail down to the weapon and he goes very still, limbs no doubt aching behind his back.

"I find no pleasure in this, really." Keith says, "It's fulfilling to see people like you die, of course. But there's no true _thrill_ in it for me. It's all for him." He nods to Lance. "Someone like you hurt him a long time ago. You took him away from me."

"I didn-" The man's voice is a struggle to be heard and deciphered beneath the gag. He tries anyway.

 _"Shhh."_ Lance whispers, cupping the man's face again. He turns his head until their eyes meet and the man shrieks, finally trying to break through his bonds. But Lance just holds him tighter, sharp teeth shown by the high tilt of his smile. _"It will all be over soon."_

And with that, Keith plunges the knife. It sinks into the man's gut with a squelch and Keith has to push hard to get it through the muscle, all the way to the bone. He forces the knife up and up and up, watching as he's practically split in two.

All the while, Lance watches and he laughs and he feeds. 

 

* * *

 

Keith remembers Lance's death like a haunting. It followed him for years after he graduated high school, the news of his best friend's murder making his blood boil and his stomach churn with constant terror. He'd vomit at the thought and he'd curl into himself, eyes stinging, hatred making him shake for hours. After Lance had gone away, Keith was lost. He'd follow his orders to kill and he'd go about life in a dull light, all things blurring and passing by.

Sometimes, on his most lonesome nights, he would wake with something akin to momentary peace washing over him. He'd stare at his ceiling and try to ignore the problem in his pants, the peace dissipating the longer he wondered if he's fucked up for having dreams like that about someone who's dead. He debated talking to Shiro about it but...no. No, he could never do that. The thought of that conversation made him physically recoil, distaste heavy in his gut.

More than anything, Keith wanted to forget the horror of his last year in high school. He wanted to forget the call he'd received from Lance's mom, the somber faces of the police, the funeral that felt so unreal; so completely wrong that Keith ran out before it was his time to speak. He remembers the news and their ramblings, the way the killer had apparently dragged Lance into the woods, how he'd stripped him and gutted him-

 _I was not killed, Keith._ Lance had told him once. _I was reborn._

 

* * *

 

Later that night, after Keith has reported to Allura and helped Shiro dump the body, Keith showers and finally finds the time to rest. He lays back on his bed and stretches, groaning at the ache in his legs. After meeting Shiro in college and being inducted into the world of assassination for profit, Keith found himself cherishing quiet moments like this. Yet, now he yearns for only one other person.

And in a flash, Lance is there. He materializes from the dark corner of the room, tail trailing behind him, smile growing the closer he gets to the bed. When his hands fall on Keith's legs the demon lets out a quiet hum, fingers roaming and pressing to relieve the pain.

 _"You did so good, baby."_ Lance whispers, crawling closer until he can settle against Keith's hips. Lance's thighs are strong on either side of him, as possessive as his gaze. And he loves to stare at Keith, watching the shifts of his expression. _"Thank you."_

Keith reaches for him, trailing his fingers against Lance's bare stomach. "Of course."

With a grin, Lance leans down and nips at Keith's lip. His teeth are sharp and he draws a bit of blood, though he licks it up eagerly. It makes him moan, hips rolling into a grind against Keith's own.

_"Only you can satisfy me. Only you can ever come close."_

"In high school-"

 _"I had the biggest crush on you. But we were best friends, weren't we? There were boundaries and I was scared you would reject me."_ Lance traces Keith's mouth with his finger, _"I wanted you inside of me. I would lay awake at night thinking about you, knowing you would never feel the same."_

"I did." Keith breathes, "I loved you, Lance."

At this, Lance always goes very still. His horns brush Keith's jaw as he lowers his lips to Keith's chest, to the flesh right above his heart. It used to bother Keith, the way Lance would never say it back. He used to wonder if Lance could even feel love, now that he's nonhuman. Still, he's just glad the boy doesn't disappear like he used to.

 _"Do you want me?"_ He asks, voice surprisingly quiet.

"Always." Keith answers immediately.

" _Then take me_." Lance leans back, suddenly thrusting his hips against Keith's navel. _"Show me how much you love me."_

When Keith doesn't move, simply because he's too busy watching Lance above him, the boy just laughs. With the sound the mood lifts and Lance rises on his knees, hands traveling to the edge of Keith's boxers. He asks Keith for permission with a tilt of his head, watching carefully.

When Keith nods Lance slides the boxers off with ease before lowering himself again. Without the barrier of clothes, Keith can feel Lance's warmth to new heights. His hips pivot on instinct, anticipation sending his stomach to flutters. Lance grins and reaches back, ignoring Keith's noise of concern and slides down on him in one fluid motion. Keith squeezes his eyes shut, dick pulsing inside of Lance.

 _"That's it."_ Lance sighs, shaky with his own pleasure. He lifts himself up until Keith's dick is barely brushing him, watching until Keith finally opens his eyes again. When their gazes meet, he slides back down.

His hips rotate and grind and thrust, riding Keith with precision. He mewls and moans, letting Keith hold on to his hips as he goes faster and faster, thighs strong to keep himself stable. He pushes Keith to the edge but slows again and again, licking a line along his chest until he can bite and suck at his neck.

"Lance-" Keith breathes, unsure of what he even wants to say.

Lance leans back, hips moving in languid rolls. _"You always wanted me to be your slut, didn't you?"_ He throws his head back and shudders, lifting his hips before he slams back down. He makes Keith cry out, fingers digging into his thighs. _"Fuck me, Keith. Keep fucking me, don't stop."_

Quick as a whip, Keith leans up and flips them until Lance is the one pressed into the sheets. Lance immediately wraps his legs around Keith's hips, heels digging into his lower back to push him deeper inside. How many times had Keith dreamed about this? How many times had he imagined Lance moaning his name, raking his nails down his back, allowing himself to be completely devoured by Keith?

He slows his thrusts, boxing Lance in with his forearms on the mattress beside his head. Their lips brush together, shaky breaths mingling. Lance meets Keith's hips with his own slow grind, the pace languid and sultry.

 _"Keep going."_ He whispers, eyes fluttering.

And though Keith knows it's wrong, that the boy beneath him isn't human, that he is full of bloodlust and wrath and urges that Keith tries so hard to tame, he presses a heated kiss to Lance's lips anyway. He feels that old love swell inside of him and he feels pleasure unlike any he's ever experienced, no fling from before Lance's return comparable to this. Lance opens his eyes and Keith thrusts hard, just once, to make him gasp. It's a soft sound and it makes Keith shiver, gulping. He thrusts again, pulling all the way out before making Lance's body shift against the sheets. He repeats the motion until the boy is shaking too, his body curling, his pleasure all-consuming.

Somehow, Keith comes first. His vision goes dark and he holds Lance close, pounding into him as he releases inside. It's a steady pulse, his fingers holding tight to the sheets, digging into Lance's hips, lifting one of his legs so he can press closer and closer and closer- so close it almost hurts. His eyes prick with tears and he feels them slide free, his pleasure turning to relief, all of his love crashing through him in powerful waves.

Keith startles when fingers touch his face, claws tracing the path of his tears.

 _"Why are you crying?"_ Lance asks, genuinely confused.

When Keith opens his eyes and looks down at him, the boy is glowing. Similar to his appearance after Keith kills, his skin is flushed deeper, his eyes brighter, lips bruised and wet. He looks healthier from his feed from the night but there is new energy there, brought upon by the sex. Keith gulps and pulls out slowly, watching as Lance's eyes flutter again in lingering pleasure. He flops onto the bed beside Lance and the boy curls around him, latching onto him with something akin to desperation.

 _"You disliked it this time?"_ He questions, licking and lapping at Keith's throat. He breathes Keith in, one hand settling low on his abdomen.

"No." Keith chokes out, exhaustion making him feel heavy. "I loved it."

_"Then why do you cry?"_

"Sometimes," Keith clears his throat, "I think you aren't real. That you're still dead."

Lance shifts against him, digging his nails into Keith's skin. _"Do I feel dead?"_

"No-"

 _"I am real."_ Lance's tail wraps around Keith's upper thigh, _"I've told you before, haven't I? I came back just for you. We've always made such a good team."_

Keith smirks, "You just like the blood."

Lance shrugs and lets out a dark little chuckle _, "Mostly when you're covered in it."_

**Author's Note:**

> i could make this into a bigger story? maybe idk I just wanted to be self indulgent and write bloodlusty lance and smitten killer keith


End file.
